


Unwelcome

by morioriohno



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Swearing, genocide mention, not sure if that last one is really necessary but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morioriohno/pseuds/morioriohno
Summary: Last one for the Angst War! Also from yami-sama on tumblr, I got, “Siris comes to save Felix and Locus after the Tartarus crashes.”





	Unwelcome

**UNWELCOME**

...

_Felix knows that, if Siris knew they were leaving on this job, he’d never let them go._

_So Felix and Locus don’t say goodbye. They leave for Chorus, and they know they’ll never see Siris again._

_..._

Felix wakes up with no idea how the fuck he got here.

It takes him a few seconds to process the things going on around him. It’s dark, smoky. The sky is a deep red, the ground dusty and disgusting. The air tastes like ash— _taste_. His helmet is gone, where’s his helmet?

Vague memories start to resurface, growing clearer every second. He remembers clawing desperately through debris, punching through to the surface, but then passing out before he could escape. Now he’s here, in the dirt and dust and debris, but the space between now and then is a blank. 

He tries to sit up but immediately abandons that idea. Nope, something’s broken somewhere in there, that’s _definitely_ not gonna work. He’s in a half-seated position, rubble or something holding him up, can’t tell through the armor.

Rubble. That’s from the Purge. From the Tartarus.

They failed.

Which means those _fucking_ _freelancers_ won.

The thought of that makes him _angry_ , furious enough to boil his blood—but he doesn’t have the energy in him to sustain anger right now. Right now, he’s nothing but exhaustion incarnate.

“Ngh… _fuck,”_ he moans after a minute of staring at the empty sky, reaching up slowly to touch his face. There’s more blood than he expected, but—surprise surprise—there’s a large bandage covering the injury responsible. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that somebody else did that. Locus, maybe?

That theory falls apart when he looks to his left and Locus is out cold, not even sleeping. Just purely unconscious. His helmet is off too, and he looks bad, which is saying a lot because Felix can’t remember the last time that Locus took a serious hit that he couldn’t just walk off. It’s been years, years and years.

Locus is _unconscious._

He squints at Locus a little harder and notices that someone put a healing unit into his armor. It’s running at full force, loud enough to be heard. Then Felix looks down and notices that someone did the same thing for him. Weird. Creepy as fuck, actually.

Is there someone left that cares if either of them die?

Probably not.

God. What a fucking shitshow. The Feds hate him. The News hate him. The entire _planet_ hates him. The Reds and Blues hate him. Even Charon probably doesn’t care if they finish the job anymore. He’s not new to being hated by any means, but a hundred percent? That’s a new record.

Well. Guess that’s what you get for trying to cause mass genocide. Felix, just your average everyday Hitler. 

Felix closes his eyes and leans back, feeling the healing unit whir as another wave of pain drugs kicks in. Whatever it’s doing is helping, so he should stop wondering and just be glad he has it now. Who cares where it came from?

After a few more minutes, he tries sitting up again. It’s way easier now—so easy that he only waits a couple seconds before pulling himself to his feet. Now that he’s upright, he can take a better look around. The Purge is just plain gone, shattered, decimated, whatever you want to call it that means it’s been fucking erased from the face of the earth. Instead, all he can see anywhere are the remains of the Tartarus, pieces here and there, nothing functional for miles.

What a _colossal_ shitshow.

He’s not as exhausted anymore, and finally, _finally_ the anger is starting to come back. The pure, unbridled anger that he feels for this entire situation, it burns in his blood, pushes him to do something. Felix and Locus, they need to do something. They need to get going. They need to go and murder the _shit_ out of the Reds and Blues, and those freelancers, just completely wreck their entire fucking worlds, just like they keep fucking with his. Felix and Locus need to end this.

Of course, first, Felix has to deal with Sleeping Beauty over here. He walks towards Locus, staggering a bit, and nudges his shoulder with his foot, softer than intended. “Loc. Loc, get up.”

Nothing. He does it harder, less of a nudge and more of a full-on kick, and still gets nothing. Jeez, if he wasn’t breathing, you’d think he was dead.  
He growls in frustration and runs his hands through his hair, turning away from Locus, and that’s when he notices the helmet. _Both_ of their helmets, sitting raised on a small pile of debris, both pointing the same way. Like someone put them there to be found.

…That’s fucking suspicious. After a hesitant moment, Felix goes over and picks up his helmet. It doesn’t _look_ like anyone messed with it. But looks can be deceiving.

He slots the helmet into place and boots up the system—but for some reason, it’s not working right. There are missing stats, vitals, data streams that should be there but aren’t.

He tries again and the HUD goes dark for a second, and he’s about to growl in frustration and try a third time when the visor lights up with a video and it’s Siris.

Felix freezes. That’s impossible. He hasn’t seen Siris in years, not since they left for Chorus. Siris should be home. But that’s not a video of Siris back home, that’s a video of him _here_ , leaning back against the pile of debris just a few feet ahead of where Felix is. That’s a video with a timestamp of three hours ago.

He looks older. That’s the first thing Felix notices. His eyes have lost a little bit of their energy, his hair is just barely starting to turn gray. And he’s got a new uniform, still purple. And there’s still a sniper rifle on his back, as always. The left leg seems new. And he looks…well, tired isn’t strong enough. Felix has seen Siris tired before, but this seems as if he’s hit the breaking point.

In the video, Siris sighs. His eyes are already closed in disappointment, his arms already crossed, but somehow his sigh makes it all look even more aggravated.

_“I…”_ Siris hums in frustration and tries again. _“I actually can’t fucking believe you two.”_

Something tugs at Felix’s gut when he hears those words. There it is. There’s the sentence he’s been avoiding since he took the job. The exact words he fucking _knew_ were going to come out of Siris’s mouth.

Felix glances over at Locus, a reflex. Still out. There’s no way he’s hearing this.

_“I mean, I honestly can’t believe it.”_ Siris opens his eyes and they are _pissed_. _“I thought you were better than this. I thought you signed up to do good. Fuck, I got us together because I knew that we could do good together. But…but this?”_

Siris stares at the ground for a moment, then looks back up and gestures mildly behind him. 

_“You know what’s funny? Somehow you guys didn’t change your armor since then, not once. No wonder I found you so easily.”_

There’s silence for a few agonizing seconds, and Felix realizes that he’s holding his breath and forces himself to start breathing again.

_“I, uh, checked out the logs in your ship to see what you’ve been up to and…well._ _I didn’t believe it, so I checked your helmets too. Do you know how many murders I saw? I lost track at a hundred each. After that, I didn’t even bother with counting anymore.”_

Siris looks slightly to his left, and Felix realizes that he’s addressing Locus’s helmet. He recorded both at the same time.

_“Are you shitting me, Sam? You must’ve known that this job was wrong from a mile away. A part of me is curious as to what must’ve been going on in your head when you thought this was a good idea, but I honestly don’t think you can redeem yourself with the answer. There’s no way you haven’t had doubts about this. If you ask me, you should’ve listened to what I know was in your gut and bailed a long, long time ago.”_

Then he turns right and Felix can feel Siris’s eyes boring holes into his skull. Regardless of anything else, those eyes are fucking terrifying.

_“And you. Fuck you. This is fucking low,_ _Isaac. I know you don’t have any shame and this kind of bullshit is completely up your alley, but dragging Sam into this…this…what even is this? Did you seriously sign up for a mission that entailed genocide and actually think I would let you off the hook?!”_

There’s a moment where it looks like Siris is going to stand, but at the last second, it’s as if he deflates, and he leans back and looks up at the sky.

_“This is a nice planet, besides this place. I can’t imagine why you’d want to murder the entire thing.”_ Siris scoffs. _“Fuck, I don’t even know why I’m here. Neither of you will change your minds. Neither of you have any regard for human life. I’m wasting my time here.”_

Felix grinds his teeth in slow agitation and looks back at Locus, but he’s still down. 

_“And still…as wrong as it sounds, I still haven’t given up on you two. Somehow. So I came here. To give you an out. I could’ve just let you die here—hell, if I didn’t make it when I did, Sam, you would already be gone.”_

Siris sighs and looks at both helmets, but Felix still can’t help feeling as if all eyes are on him.

_“Leave. You may not see it as an option, but you can just leave. Go somewhere else. Change your names, be better. Just don’t ever come home, because I promise, if I ever see either of you again, I’m shooting on sight. Don’t contact me for help, don’t come looking for me. You’re not welcome here. Ever. And by the end of this, the whole galaxy will know your names, and you won’t be welcome anywhere. But if you run now, maybe you can make it._

_"And if not? Well, Isaac, I know you. You’re going to go get that revenge you want so bad. And you’ll drag Sam along for the ride_ _until he realizes just how little he really needs you, and he’ll run because hopefully there’s a conscience in that broken head somewhere, and you’ll be all alone. And when you go for that revenge, I hope you die. Because I know you won’t back down.”_

Felix feels like he’s burning. Every word from Siris only makes him angrier, and angrier. And when Siris leans forward to address them even closer, Felix can only see red.

_“For your_ _sake, I hope you two can be better than this. You should be better than this. And if you can’t find it in you to leave this planet the way it is, one day, I’ll be coming after the bounty on your head,_ _and I won’t be pulling any punches. So leave, and that way, I never have to see you again.”_

The video disappears, taking Siris with it—and barely a second has passed before Felix lets out a furious screech and rips off his helmet, throwing it down into the dirt where Siris had stood. _“FUCK!!”_

He spins around and sees Locus’s helmet and another wave of anger overtakes him, and he pulls out his pistol and fires at the helmet’s storage unit until the bullets finally punch through and tear the storage unit to shreds.

For a moment, he’s just breathing angrily, panting, furious.

He looks at Locus and the other merc is awake.

Their eyes meet for a moment, and Felix can see the groggy stupor, the confusion. He can play this off, Locus doesn’t need to know.

He fumes over to Locus’s helmet, picks it up, and shoves it into Locus’s hands before Locus can say anything. “Put it on. We’re leaving.”

Locus doesn’t seem to be taking the words in completely. He’s still looking around, as if trying to understand what’s going on. “…The Purge—”

“We don’t fucking _need_ the Purge, alright? We’re going to do this ourselves.”

Locus’s eyes narrow confusedly. “…Felix, we’ve already tried—”

“Then we’ll try again! We’ll fucking come after them again and again until they’re gone!”

“We can’t just—” At that point, Locus notices the healing unit, and some part of him seems to come back to reality. “What happened while I was out?”

“Nothing,” Felix snaps. “I found us a couple extra units that crashed with the Tartarus. It’s about time you fucking woke up.”

Felix goes for his helmet and slots it into place, immediately deleting his entire storage folder. He can watch all the videos and files he wants, but Siris doesn’t know shit. Locus won’t abandon Felix. They’re going to do this, and they’re going to be a team, as always, and they’re going to finish what they started. Regardless of consequences, this will end how _Felix_ wants it to. 

Who needs to be welcome anywhere, anyway?

...


End file.
